Who killed....
by Kelly the Maiden
Summary: Someone is murdered in Harry's 7th year. Who was murdered, Who did it, and why? Any guesses? Rated R for language
1. Reading of the Facts

I nearly forgot! I don't own any thing relating to Harry Potter.  
  
Someone told me to right what you know. I know Harry Potter and myself but the whole teen and Harry Potter thing has been done! Not that it hasn't been done well, but no matter what I write there's something else in ff.net that's just like it. So I am taking a different approach, if it sucks horribly just say so. I can take it!  
  
Some things I did invent all by myself but I am sure you can sort out what those are! Some things that happen in this story may not be completely in character. But if Clue, a crack whore, and Harry Potter had a baby it would look something like this! Sounds fun right? Well it is!  
  
Who killed…..?  
  
  
  
"This is a reading of the facts.." He lowered his gaze to the defendants, studying their faces. He returned his stare to the parchment quivering within his fingertips. Sniffles and coughs seemed thunderous amongst the coldness in the courtroom.  
  
"The victim was found late Thursday evening. The body was badly decomposed but 5 distinctive lacerations where visible between the forearm and the wrist. It seemed the Walking Dead curse was the cause of death." The judge cleared his throat.  
  
"Counselors, it seems that one of the 5 people in this room committed this atrocious crime. It will be your job to bring the criminal into the hands of justice and to release the innocent. Until then, they will be held here." He pushed the rim of his glasses back upon his the bridge of his nose.  
  
"What? That's it? We'll just be held in Azkaban until the real murderer is found? You're mad!"  
  
"Azkaban would be like the Ritz for you. It's the best you'll ever have! I won't stay here you stupid loon, my father sort everything out!"  
  
"Your Father! We know you did it, thought you and all your money would let you get away with it? You'll pay for what you did!"  
  
"This is absurd. I shouldn't be here. I would never do anything like that! EVER!"  
  
"Calm down this will all be sorted out. It's insane, but it'll be alright." 


	2. Orange is not her color.

Yet again I do not own anything that is remotely connected to our little disfigured shut in (or Harry Potter) who we all adore so much!  
  
Thank you to all that reviewed! I know you're reading it just because it's rated R and you want to see some ass, think it's wonderful and are hanging on my every word or you like to laugh at my awful attempt at writing.. Either way… review!  
  
Who killed…?  
  
"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, all five accused of murder." Snape smirked viciously at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
In fact, Snape would probably love to see all but one of the defendants tied up by their big toes and drained of all their bodily juices. Well England is a just country, and being the oh so just country it is, doing things like that to people is illegal. So Snape had to be humoured with just throwing them into Azkaban.  
  
  
  
"That's mad! The only person I could see of even hurting someone would be Lucius' son! And even he would have the sense to hire someone to do it!" Mrs. Weasley roared at Snape, who was making paper hats out of old issues of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What the Hell is wrong with you!" Mr. Weasley threw up his hands sending all of Snape's creations flying.  
  
"They all had a motive and an opportunity! One by one we will question them, then sentence them accordingly" Snape started dumming his fingers against the desk. "The victim was an idiot, but even idiots have to have their due,"  
  
IN AN INTERROGATION ROOM IN AZKABAN  
  
"Where were you last Thursday night before it happened?" McGonagall drew her chair closer to the small table where she was sitting directly opposite Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione Granger's unruly mane was specially big due to the lack of hygiene in the Azkaban bathrooms, and the worst thing about being in prison is wearing orange. Orange is not Hermione Granger's color. Due to her fair skin and dark eyes, lighter colors would bring warmers hues to her face. Any ways, she had apparantly been crying.  
  
Hermione's breath quivered as she pressed a glass of water to her lips.  
  
"I was in Potions. Harry, Ron was there but he was gone. I didn't think much about it until Ron mentioned that Ginny left the Great Hall early after dinner," Her eyes filled with tears and her gaze fell to the floor. " I remember Harry's face went white. I was mad with jealousy. I hated her. I hated him."  
  
Hermione was no longer crying in fact she looked pissed. Professor McGonagall nodded her head and pondered what spell would be best to use if Ms. Granger went mad, deadman's curse was defintely out.  
  
"I loved him! He had to go after that little bitch! Th.." Hermione stalled and her hands twisted around the glass of water slowly cracking the edges. "Then Snape gave me my marks on the Avis potion. A 198 out of 200! I worked 3 months on that! My blood, sweat and tears went into that! It was perfect! What the fuck was his problem? I am not bad looking! They were probably fucking that very second! Ok.. I did add too much pixie wing than it called for but it didn't do anything!"  
  
Hermione continued ranting aimlessly as that glass shattered in her hand causing her to bleed, but she didn't care. Her face twisted and contorted as she spewed swear words she would never say aloud, especially to a teacher.  
  
"Hermione?" McGonagall said fearing for her own safety and trying to get her to come back from the pit of hatred and angst she had fell in.  
  
"He told me, he loved me. I cannot believe I gave it up to him! His dick was about as small as a skrewt! It was like being fucked by a wet cocker spaniel! He wasn't worth it! HE WASN'T WORTH IT!"  
  
"Oh really?" McGonagall thought "I thought he would be better endowed then that…he did have big hands.. but you never know. Jimmy Lightfeather was like that but he was hung like a clydesdale too, so Amy Paige said but she was always a lying little bitch."  
  
"I wanted to rip his dick off his body and shove it down Snape's throat! AND MAKE HIM CHEW IT! IT'S NOT LIKE SNAPE HASN'T A DICK IN HIS MOUTH BEFORE!"  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall as if she had just awaken from a really bad nightmare. She sighed and looked at her bloody hand.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"After you received your marks then what happened?"  
  
"Oh I ran out of the room, down the corridor and into the common room. I nearly ripped the Fat Lady off her hinges and she called me a 'a little fro haired bitch who shouldn't front cuz she was going to beat me down like a red headed step child' so she must have been angry. He was there with her, kissing! I drew up my wand and-nothing. I remember nothing more," she sighed "I wonder what made the Fat Lady think she was so ghetto fabulous. Ok so she did get the Sean Jean picture frame but that doesn't mean she's from the hood she's not Black, or American, or a gangster. She's freaking water colour!"  
  
"Did you murder ________?" Professor McGonagall asked. She wondered where this questioning went wrong and if Hermione was under any heavy medication.  
  
" I loved him. I would never murder him, only mame or dismember but never kill." Hermione looked very earnest as she bleed all over her orange jumper.  
  
"We just need to know the truth."  
  
"That is the truth. I swear it."  
  
"You can go now ..Guard!" Professor McGonagall opened the door.  
  
IN THE JUDGE'S CHAMBER  
  
"Do you think it was her, Minerva?"  
  
"She was capable an she had a motive. Hermione could have an insanity plea. She's as crazy as a shit house rat" 


	3. RedHeads are the devil.

Again I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter!!! And I never will! Wait a tick! I own some calendars, a balloon, a poster and other things like that, but I will never own copyrights.  
  
I would like to thank all the reviewers I do have.. the few and the proud. ( Oh and I'd like to urge everyone to check out Silver Arrows George/Alicia and Fred stories. They're so freakin' cute and awesome, so if you like something on the normal side. Check em out!  
  
On with Chapter 3  
  
"Yes…but is she guilty?" Dumbledore's usually cheerful expression became stern and rigid.  
  
"She couldn't remember if she did it or not. I don't know if she did." McGonagall cleared her throat and reached for the water pitcher. "Ron Weasley is being questioned by Severus, maybe he will be able to get a clear answer."  
  
{Same interrogation room as in Chapter 2)  
  
"Let's hear it, Weasley," Snape glared down at Ron. As he stared into that freckled face. It reminded him of another face.  
  
{Dreamy flashback sequence begins}  
  
He found himself back in the same potions dungeon that he currently teaches in. Even though it had been well over 20 years the smell of dirt, dust and magic clung to the air in the usual way. The air was still stifled and the light struggle to shine in the thickness of the room.  
  
Of course there was the wonderful James Potter and his gang conjuring their usual brand of mayhem and magic in the back corner.  
  
"Severus…what are you doing?" a redheaded kid asked, poking him smartly in his back with the tip of his wand.  
  
"I bet you hid girly pictures in there." The kid asked, maneuvering himself to the side to the younger Snape. He peered over his shoulder trying to see why he was always huddled over his notebook with his quills. That dusty, torn notebook was Snape's sanctuary. He had no friends, except for those he created in that book. Who would be friends with a greasy, pasty, recluse any ways?  
  
In his notebook, he could weave stories about lands and people where things were a lot different. In this land, he was nothing. He was the object of torture. His tormentor was this kid, Nero Cirrus.  
  
Nero loved hurting Severus. He was one of those people who saw fear and like a lion to pray closes in and won't let go. Nero grabbed the book from Severus' hands and set it a blaze.  
  
It's funny every other day, Nero set it on fire and every other day Snape would put it out with a simple charm, but today Snape had had enough. He just watched it burn.  
  
That night, in the silence of the Slytherin dormitories, he humbly stepped out of the tower's highest window. He took one deep breath. Running of the reasons why he should just jump out the window and let it all go, a noise popped behind him.  
  
"It should be here somewhere.." said the voice from behind him. It was James Potter, but there was no one. "Severus, what are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think?" he looked into the nothingness that was talking to him. No more chitchat, he jumped. Instead of hurling towards the ground below him he was falling like a feather, slowly descending to the earth beneath him.  
  
"Potter, you shouldn't have stopped me!" He called once he was back on his feet up to the tower.  
  
"I know you're a dirty loser who has no friends but you can't just hurl yourself out of a window!" James called back.  
  
"Always the Hero, aren't you, Potter?" Snape called out into the moonlight, but there was no reply.  
  
That was Snape's first and last suicide attempt. From then on, he hated Potter and all redheaded boys. So Harry and the Weasleys were always on his "people to loath" list.  
  
"What happened?" He asked again, detesting every freckle on Ron's face.  
  
"I can't remember." Ron replied. He was determined to give this prick of a teacher as little information as possible.  
  
"Cut the shit, Weasley, did you kill him?" Snape's brow tightened and he crossed his arms.  
  
"No, no. I don't know." Ron was confused. He honestly couldn't relocate the events of that night.  
  
"You had a reason to, didn't you?"  
  
"No." Ron lied. He did have a reason, but he'd be dead before he would let Snape know.  
  
"Hermione Granger…" Snape slowly formed the words, watching for a different expression to appear on Ron's face. "She's more than a friend?"  
  
"No, just a friend,"  
  
"But you want to be more?"  
  
"N.. No."  
  
"Don't lie. You're in love with her,"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Common knowledge," Snape hissed. "You loved her, but she loved him and that drove you mad! You wanted him dead!"  
  
Ron's ears went pink. Ok, this was the truth. He did love her and supposed he always did. Ron never had his own glory, ever. There Ron was in the corridor about to pour out his heart and soul to her and________ came. When ______ came, Hermione's attention gravitated to him, she was enamored with every word that rolled off his tongue, and Ron was nothing. 


End file.
